Danny Phantom:Unplugged
by Ali Phantom
Summary: Danny knows somethings up, he never dreamed it would lead to him being unplugged by the Resistance. Can Danny save his friends and family and destroy the Mainframe? Why is Morphius so bent on training him, and what's this about not defeating Pariah Dark..
1. IMing Sam, and the hacker, or is it?

_Hey everyone, here's DP:Unplugged in celabration for Phantom Day! Today, Danny Phantom aired for the first time 3 years ago so this is part of how I'm celabrating. Happy Phantom Day everyone!!!_

_Sweet! I wrote the **very first** DP Matrix crossover on here! I feel so special. _

_Disclaimer: ...sniff I don't own The Matrix, and I don't own Danny Phantom, Nick does... BUT THEY DON'T DESEREVE DANNY, THEY CANCELLED HIM. FLY PHANTOM, FLY! ... Uh, yeah, anyways... ON WITH THE FIC!_

* * *

Danny read an e-mail with a sigh. It was from Tucker, telling about how awsome it was in Hawaii. Tucker's Dad was going to Hawaii on a business trip and had invited Mrs. Foley and Tucker along last week. He had only been in Hawaii for a week, but Danny couldn't help but envy his friend just a little. He clicked out of his e-mail when an IM box appeared. Danny smiled at the purple text on the screen. 

**GothGurl3: **Hey Danny, whats up?

**DFenton: **Not much, you?

Danny wrote back in green.

**GothGurl3**: nothin, r u gonna tell your parents about phantom?

**DFenton**: I don't know, do u think I should?

**GothGurl3**: They're gonna find out sooner or later, it should be at least because u tell them

**DFenton**: I guess, when though?

**GothGurl3**: y not now?

**DFenton**: well I guess I could…

**GothGurl3**: but?

**DFenton: **nothing, other then the possibility that they try to rip me apart molecule by molecule, and I'll never c u again!!!

**GothGurl3**: don't b silly, if your parents don't except u then you can still come by and c me anywayz

**DFenton**: thanks Sam, that's helpful

**GothGurl3: **u know what I mean

**DFenton**: I know, but I've seen my future without you guys.And I really don't want it to happen

As Danny sent the response, Jack Fenton called down the stairs.

"Danny, your mother and I are going to the grocery store with your sister, you coming?"

Danny turned from the computer. "No thanks Dad." he yelled back up the stairs.

"Alright Son, we'll be back in a few hours." Danny heard the door shut as the three older Fenton's left through the front door. He turned back to the computer and saw that Sam had replied.

**GothGurl3**: u have a good point, but if u tell them, then maybe you won't turn evil, u need 2 tell your parents soon, if u don't then they might find out when its 2 late, what if u get hurt?

**DFenton**: sam, I've fought pariah dark, fright knight, vlad, skulker, ember, technus, freakshow, the guys in white, the list goes on. Nothing bad has happened

**GothGurl3**: yet danny

**DFenton**: fine, ill tell them in a few hours

**GothGurl3**: few hours?

**DFenton**: they went shopping with jazz just now…

**DFenton**: actually, will u b here when I tell them, it might help some

**GothGurl3**: sure danny, just give me a time.

Danny was about to type back when his computer screen went completely black.

"What the heck?" said Danny annoyed, he pressed ctrl, alt, delete at once but nothing happened. He tried the power button but with no avail. Then, words began appearing on the screen.

'Danny, come here.'

Danny looked at the words for a moment before typing on the keyboard. 'Sam?' still nothing.

"Technus, is that you, get out of my computer." said Danny angrily.

The computer screen flashed and new words appeared.

'I'm not a ghost Danny, I'm a human like you are. Or should I say, like you were?'

Danny stared at the screen slightly confused. The screen flashed with new words.

'Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom?'

Danny gasped quietly. Whoever this person is, they knew his secret.

* * *

_Happy Phantom day! r&r please _


	2. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Hey everybody, _dodges rotten fruit_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm here now aren't I?

Disclaimer: … Do I really have to say anything?

Anyways, here's a new chapter.

* * *

_Danny gasped quietly. Whoever this person was, they knew his secret_.

* * *

Danny jumped out of his seat and stood next to his chair. 

He glared silently, daring whoever was possessing his computer to make their next move. He took a battle stance ready to attack or if necessary, retreat.

Danny tensed at a mechanical sound indicating the strange cursor had returned.

It beeped again and moved the vertical line quickly to the right leaving a trail of words behind it.

**The Matrix has you Danny…**

Danny cocked his head. What the heck was the "Matrix", and how did it "have him"?

Wait.

"Very funny Tuck." he said taking a step forward. No longer feeling tense, he sat down and reached for his cell phone. The plastic felt cool to the touch as he flipped it open and pressed "4". Tucker's PDA.

He held the phone to his ear and counted the rings. _I can't believe I fell for this, I am SO gonna kill him._

_Briiing._

1.

_Briiing._

2.

_Briiing._

3?

Wait, what? Tucker _never_ lets his PDA ring more then twice. Unless he's with someone, put it down, or he's trying to prank me with his computer. Danny sighed and caught his breath in his throat as someone picked up on the other line.

But it wasn't Tucker.

---

Ooh, cliffy…

…

…

…

**JUST KIDDING!**

I was gonna leave it here but, I figured I owe it to ya'.

---

Tucker's mom's voice swam through the earpiece.

"**Hello Danny!" **She said cheerfully.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Foley." He said trying to sound a bit more natural.

"Um, is Tucker there?"

"**No actually, did you want to talk to him?**"

"Um, sure if I could please." He said. Then almost as a last thought, he added.

"So, why didn't Tucker answer?" He asked trying to be polite.

"Usually his PDA is never out of his sight for ANYTHING."

Mrs. Foley laughed a little over the line at the well known fact.

"**Yes, well Tucker has gone to a dinner theater with his father and the restaurant he went to wouldn't allow electronics because in the show, they spray a bit of water on the audience.**" She chuckled shortly. **"Poor kid, he almost went into withdraw.**"

Danny felt the blood drain from his face. He laughed nervously.

"Um, thanks Mrs. Foley. I'll call Tucker later." He didn't say goodbye in his haste to get off the phone and drove his attention back to his computer.

He put down the phone next to his keyboard and looked back towards his computer. It wasn't doing anything. It was just sitting there. Like it was waiting for him to do something.

Positive it was a ghost, he glared and stood up.

"Alright," he said ready for anything. "Who wants to get their butt kicked this time?"

Once again, the computer blinked sending the green cursor flying across the screen leaving another trail of words behind. What they said, however, puzzled Danny.

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road…**

Danny raised an eyebrow. _What the…_

"Dude," he said beginning his witty banter. "You really need to find some more better quotes." He said reaching slowly towards a nearby drawer. He slid it open and pulled out a certain green striped cylinder with the word "Fenton" on it.

"I mean seriously, _Wizard of Oz_ was so many years ago. Try something more recent like," He swung the Fenton thermos into firing position.

"Hasta la vista… baby." He said attempting the Arnold Schwarzenegger type accent.

He uncapped the thermos and pushed the button on the side causing a bright bluish light to burst from of the top.

After a few seconds the light subsided and Danny's computer was back to normal. Danny's IM window showed on the screen with the text he had previously written. He glanced at the times and…oh crap.

"9:29?!?" He exclaimed pushing any concern about his most recent ghost encounter to the back of his mind. He looked down towards the corner of the screen where the current time showed 9:38 in solid black. Based on the fact that when you're on an IM chat, time goes alot slower unless actively typing, he came to a conclusion. _Sam's not going to be happy with me…_ He sighed inwardly.

He surveyed the list of actions that he and Sam had done across the internet with the IM system and found that Sam had logged out at 9:32, great.

_Probably on her way here in case I need ghost help. _Danny thought annoyed.

He stood up and walked over to his bed where he fell backwards and gave a deep tired sigh. The sigh you would give to get out the most of your feelings and frustrations.

Danny looked absently around his bedroom and allowed his thoughts to flow freely. School troubles, grades, friends, ghosts, secrets. But the one that stood out the most was, _Which ghost was in my computer?_ Danny tilted his head towards the device.

_Oh well, I'll' check when I release it back into the zone. Probably just wanted to scare me or something. Well, it didn't work._

Danny smirked to himself. But even though he claimed it was nothing, he knew that something was definitely up, and he had not seen the end of the new ghost.

Not by a long shot.

Suddenly, Danny heard a familiar sound. Another machine had come to life... by itself that it. This time, the printer.

The smaller machine had busied itself making a humming noise as it printed something onto a blank sheet of paper.

The printer stopped short and spit out the rest of the paper and let it rest in the tray. Danny rolled sideways off the bed and approached his printer with slight caution. _I thought I got rid of that ghost..._ He thought to himself. He reached out with his right hand and grabbed the paper. His eyes examined the words with more caution.

**_Turn around Danny..._**

Danny raised an eyebrow andglared at the page. _What the-_ The thought was unfinished as his eyes captured a single color.

Black.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry about not updating. Hopefully it won't be too long before the next update. Please forgive me, my schedule has me running ragged. 

Anyways, Voting Time! Should this story:

A. Be before Neo comes in an make up an OC in his place (Or not)

B. Be after Neo comes by like, a year so Neo is all cool and junk.

C. During the time of Neo so they could be roomates or something.

D. Wipe out the Matrix crew and create my own OC's in their place

E. None of the above or Other.

Cast your votes and let me know.

---AP


End file.
